HTTYD: Halo 2
by Wolffury
Summary: When Hiccup, Astrid, Nogard, and the rest of the group discover another Halo ring, they will be plunged into an adventure that's much more than they bargained for. With the fate of the galaxy in their hands and an enemy the likes of which they have never seen. They'll need some help from thought lost hero.
1. Ch 1: The Ring

_**Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, dogs and cats, dragons of all ages! It's finally here! How To Train Your Dragon 2 is finally out! And with that, means the release of the first two chapters of the HTTYD: Halo sequel! So, without further delay.**_

* * *

**Ch. 1: The Ring**

* * *

_It has been five years since we became allies with the Elites, and defeated the Covenant on Berk. During that time we have managed to run the Covenant out of this part of the galaxy. Some time later, we heard that the Masterchief had found The Ark, destroyed it, and ended the war with the Covenant. Giving his life in the process._

_However, the war may be over, but the fighting still continued. There were still those who were too stubborn to give up. So, that's what we do now. We hunt them down._

_During this time, Snotlout became a Warrentofficer, Fishlegs got promoted to Master Sargent, and the twins became Staff Sargents. We had chosen to stay together as a squad with the addition of Nogard. Dragon Team, that was who we were. The most feared team in this sector._

_We had been sent with several others squads on a search and destroy mission, led by Colonel Gobber. We were currently aboard the UNSC Hopeful Puffin. An experiment ship that mixed both Elite and human technology together. Yeah, I know, "Great name." Regardless, we were searching for any remaining Covenant activity, and when we find it, we destroy it._

_Also before I forget, Astrid and I were now together in a relationship. I was even planning to propose to her once we were called back. Astrid had taken it harder than the rest of us when we heard about Chief. She had looked up to him, we all had. He was the best out of all of us. But, we pressed on. It's what he would have wanted._

I was in the training room with Astrid. We were wearing our new Nightfury armor that I had designed. Mine was all black with a sleek design and some red detailing. On the right shoulder was a red dragon emblem. My helmet was black with three trails of small fins trailing from front to back, the normally large visor was replaced with two smaller neon green ones.

Astrid's armor was very similar to mine. The chest plate on her armor was red while the rest was black. Her helmet was similar to mine, only it had a thin ice blue visor with two wide lightning shaped points going down and away from the center of the helmet. She also had a jet pack and a red dragon emblem on her shoulder.

We were currently having target practice, trying to see who was better. She was obviously winning.

"Are you ever going to let me win for a change?" I asked.

"Not on your life."

The holo targets suddenly disappeared.

"Hey! I was winning!" Astrid complained.

Gobber's voice then came to us over the ships intercom, "Astrid, Hiccup, get up here on the bridge right now!"

It sounded urgent, so we both put our training weapons away and ran to the bridge. As we ran through the hallways we discussed what might be happening.

"Think we found another Covenant ship?" Astrid asked.

"No. Gobber sounded far too worried for it to be just one ship."

"Maybe a fleet?"

"Now that would be reason to worry."

We reached the bridge and rushed in. Astrid asked the question that was on both our minds the moment the doors opened.

"Is it the Covenant?"

I looked around and Nogard was already up here. He was standing in a corner, leaning against a wall with his arms folded. He looked worried, and he NEVER looked worried. The rest of our team soon came up behind us wearing their Mark VII Mjolnir armor.

Snotlout's armor was black and grey with an dark red visor. Fishlegs' was all brown with a gold visor. Ruff and Tuff's armor was poison green with dark red detailing and yellow visors. Gobber stood before us with a grim look on his face.

"Not just Covenant, but something worse along with them." He said. Stepping aside so we could see two Covenant ships in orbit around a large ring. A Halo Ring.

We all gasped as we saw it. According to the reports, there were seven. John-117 already destroyed one, the Arbiter with the aid of Sargent Johnson took care of another, and both Chief and the Arbiter destroyed the Ark. Leaving five more out there. This must have been one of them. And it looked like the Covenant were after it as well.

"We have to destroy that thing." Astrid spoke up. I could hear the anger in her voice and saw her clench her fists.

"Astrid's right. We can't let the Covenant activate that ring." I said.

"So far it seems that only a human has the ability to activate the rings." Said Nogard from his corner. "If we stay away then the Covenant won't be able to get near it."

"How do you know that?" Asked Snotlout.

"Look." Nogard replied nodding his head towards the fleet.

A Wraith had detached itself from the bigger ships. It was moving straight for the ring. As it slowly approached, several energy blasts launched from the ring. They went after the Wraith, which tried to turn around, but it was too late. The plasma blasts blew up the Wraith. I took a moment to think about our options.

"Gobber, I say we take our chances and go in." I told him. He just gave me an inquisitive look.

"Look." I explained. "They can't reach the ring let alone activate it. I get it. But I would still feel a lot better knowing that that thing, which has the potential to destroy this part of the galaxy, wasn't there anymore."

I could tell from his expression that he was thinking things over. On the one hand, we could just leave and let the Covenant destroy themselves. On the other hand, we could go in, destroy the ring and make sure that no one ever used it for evil.

"We'll wait a little while and see what happens. If the Covenant destroy themselves trying to reach that thing, that's fine. It'll make destroying it that much easier. If we have to, then we'll go in and take them on. Dismissed."

We all saluted back and turned around to walk off. The others went ahead to do whatever it was that they were going to do. Me, Astrid, and Nogard trailed behind. Astrid was wearing her helmet, but I could still tell that she was mad. So could the others. She was never one to hide from a fight.

_"Oh come on Astrid it's not so bad."_ Said Toothless as he projected himself on my shoulder. _"We let the Covenant kill themselves a little while longer, then we finish the job."_

"Easy for you to say." She retorted angrily.

"Astrid..." I started.

"You know what Hiccup. Save it!" That came out rather harsh, and I could tell she instantly regretted it. Then she spoke softly, "I just want to be by myself for a little while, okay."

"Okay." I replied understandingly.

She jogged off around the corner, back to her quarters I'm sure. I decided to go down to the hangar and make sure the ship was working. Nogard quickened his pace slightly so that he was walking right next to me.

"What is the matter with Astrid?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I'll ask her later after she's calmed down a bit."

"It would seem this business with Halo has her on edge."

"Who isn't? That ring has the power to destroy this ship and several planets along with us. Not to mention the possible danger of that thing being Flood infested."

In actuality, I thought Astrid's anger came from the ring being related to the Masterchief. But I wasn't going to say that out loud. Sometimes I can't help but feel that maybe she had more feelings for him than she did for me.

We reached the hanger and we ran some tests on our ship. More than likely we'd all be going together in a Pelican, but it never hurt to be prepared. After that I went off to check on Astrid, while Nogard went back to the bridge to see how the Covenant situation was going. When I reached Astrid's room the door was closed. I could hear a muffled conversation going on. It sounded like Astrid was talking to Stormfly about something. I gently knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Astrid called out.

"It's me, Hiccup." I answered.

_"Aaand Toothless!"_ Toothless added cheerily.

I heard footsteps, then Astrid opened the door to me. She gestured us in.

"Come on in guys. Sit wherever you want."

As I sat down on her bed, with her sitting down right next to me, Toothless transferred to the holo table Stormfly was currently in. They both projected themselves onto the table and looked at us, then at each other.

_"Come on Stormfly. Lets leave the lovebirds to sing."_ Toothless suggested.

_"Okay, what do we do?"_ She asked.

_"Let's go convince some of the crew that the snack machines are haunted." _He suggested mischievously.

_"Okay."_ She said as they both disappeared from the table.

We both chuckled at how ridiculous our AI's could be at times. We both took off our helmets and jut stared into each other's eyes for a while. I then decided to start things off.

"So, what was all that earlier?"

"All what earlier?"

"Come on Astrid. You know what I'm talking about. The moment you saw that ring you instantly became angry for some reason." She just quickly turned away from me. "Astrid," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "you can tell me."

She slowly turned back to face me. "The reason I got so angry is because, I hate those things."

"The Rings."

"Yes. Because those giant things are the reason he's dead." She said quickly, letting it out.

"The Chief?"

"Yeah," she said, now sounding remorseful, "the only reason he's dead is because of those things. If they didn't exist, then he might still be alive."

It took me a little time to ask my next question. Mostly out of fear of rejection. But I needed to know. "Did you love him?"

"What!? Love him? How could you think something like that?"

"Because this all seems to be about him." I said, taking my hand off her shoulder and looking away. She cupped my face in her hands and turned it to face her.

"Hiccup. I. Love. You." She said pulling my face to look into her eyes. "The only reason I feel this way about Chief is because he was like a father to me.

I never told you this, but I was one of the original* Spartans. I never got a chance at a normal life. Dr. Halsey and her men took me when I was a child and brought me up in a lab where they trained me. When I was twelve years old they froze me in a cryo-tube for twenty-six years before unfreezing me and giving me a new name and number. After they unfroze me, I underwent my augmentation process. Then I was assigned to train and learn under John.

Before I met him, all memory of my family had been stamped out of my head. He became a father to me, because he was the only one who genuinely cared. The people who raised me taught me to be a killing machine, but John taught me to be a soldier. He taught me how to balance brutality with compassion. How to get the job done while losing the least amount of people possible. To never leave a man behind. To know when to follow, and ignore my orders. I trained under him for two years before I was shipped out to Berk.

That's why I care about him. It's like you, Toothless, and Nogard. He was the only one to treat me like a friend. To treat me like family. But nothing more than a father. And if that doesn't make you believe me. Then maybe this will." She then pulled me into a deep kiss.

Which was rudely interrupted by the alarms.


	2. Ch 2: Landing

**Ch. 2: Landing**

* * *

We quickly broke apart and grabbed our helmets. We put them on as we ran to the bridge, passing multiple crew members who were running to their stations. The alarm blaring throughout the halls the entire way there.

"Toothless! What's going on?" I asked.

_"It would seem that the Covenant remnants have taken notice of our presence."_

"Oh well that's just great!" Astrid complained.

We reached the bridge just before the twins did to find Snotlout, Fishlegs and Nogard already there. We formed up with me in front facing Gobber.

"Orders Sir!" I asked.

"Alright, it seems that the Covenant remnants have noticed us and are proceeding to get within firing range." Gobber began, just before the ship rocked from a loud explosion. "Make that ARE within firing range. We a going to proceed to that ring, and attempt to land on it. Hopefully taking the Covenant down on the way. You all have read the reports and you all know what's probably down there. But priorities first! We need to take out those Covenant. Then we can destroy the wretched thing and all those parasites on it." Gobber turned towards the crew. "Evasive Maneuvers!" He shouted at them before turning back to us, "Till we reach the ring, you're on security duty. More than likely they will try to board us. When they do you'll be in charge of kicking them back off. Now get moving!"

"Yes Sir!" We all yelled back before turning and rushing for the armory.

We ran through the hallways as the ship rocked from the explosions. We had our comms open so that we could hear reports about what was going on.

"Incoming! We have a Covenant boarding party in C wing, level 10, hangar 3!" Came a soldiers voice, there was gunfire in the background.

"Alright guys, that's just a little out of our way. Let's move!" I ordered.

"But we don't have any weapons." Tuffnut complained.

"We're Spartan's we don't need weapons." Said Snotlout encouragingly. "Just my face."

_Why does he never let that face thing go?_

"Besides, Astrid, Hiccup, and Nogard still have their energy weapons." Fishlegs reassured. It was true, Astrid never went anywhere without her energy axe, and Nogard never went anywhere without his energy swords. Feeling a little left out, I decided to make myself an energy weapon. I stripped an energy sword of it's components and put them into a alternate hilt. The result was an energy sword resembled a old fashioned human sword. Oh, and I somehow managed to change the blade's color to orange.

We ran down several hallways and staircases until we reached the area. We had our AI's scan the hangar looking for the main conflict. The soldiers seemed to be keeping them facing the bow side of the hangar. We ran down a little ways until we were at a door behind them. We entered and saw the Covenant with their backs turned to us. We all took cover and hid behind some storage crates. I quickly assessed the situation and came up with a plan.

"Alright. Me, Nogard, and Astrid will take point. We'll use invisibility to sneak up on them. Clear the area closest to the back and toss their weapons back to the guys." I ordered. Astrid and Nogard nodded as they got their energy weapons ready.

We turned invisible and crept up on the closest group of Covenant. There was a Brute two Jackals and a Grunt. Astrid and Nogard each got closer to a Jackal, while I targeted the Brute. I jumped onto the Brute's back, powering up my energy sword as I did so, and drove the energy sword into it's neck. Astrid cut one Jackal's head off, while Nogard sliced the other's spinal cord. The Grunt just turned in surprise, before Nogard sliced his head open. We managed to remain unnoticed due to the intensity of the battle, so we called up the rest of the team.

They joined us behind the makeshift cover and picked up the dead Covenant's weapons. Ruff picked up one Jackal's beam rifle, Tuff picked up dual Needlers, Fishlegs grabbed a spiker, while Snotlout grabbed a bruteshot. I holstered my energy sword and picked up a Covenant Carbine. I then looked at the battle to see how it was progressing. The Covenant were now in a straight line of defense. We were winning, but we needed to finish this fast.

"Alright, here's the plan. We're going to surround them. Astrid, Nogard, you each attack from the sides. Astrid, right flank, Nogard, left. Me and Fishlegs will attack from the middle left, while Snotlout and Tuff take the middle right. Ruffnut, you stay back here in the middle and pick them off with your beam rifle." They all gave me nods of approval. "Let's move."

Astrid and Nogard turned invisible again as they left to get into position. We all got into position and waited for my signal. "Now!" We all sprang from our cover and started firing at the line of Covenant, while Astrid and Nogard hacked away at the ends of it. We made short work of them.

After getting thanked by the maintenance crew and soldiers we regrouped, grabbed some more ammo for our temporary weapons and continued to the armory.

We dumped the Covenant weapons as we approached the armory. We entered and equipped ourselves with our gear. I grabbed my Battle Rifle, shotgun, and some grenades. Nogard grabbed his Nightfury Laser and a Carbine, he already had his energy swords. Astrid grabbed her SMGs, some grenades, an Assault Rifle, and her Spartan laser. It was a new prototype I was working on that recharged over time. Snotlout grabbed his rocket launcher and SAW machine gun. The Twins grabbed their DMRs, Ruffnut then grabber a sniper while Tuffnut grabbed a shotgun. Fishlegs picked up his Assault Rifle and pistol. Once we were in our gear we left the armory.

"Alright Toothless. Find us some action."

_"There appears to be several boarding ships headed towards hangar four on deck five."_

"Thanks bud. Let's move guys!" I shouted back to my teammates.

"Stormfly, reserve us an elevator, will ya." Said Astrid.

_"Affirmative."_

We made our way to the elevators and entered. Stormfly programmed it to go straight to deck five and we were on our way. We reached deck five and made our way for hangar four.

When we got there it was an all out firefight. The ship was shaking from the space battle. We split up and helped out the soldiers that were pinned down. Me, Astrid, and Nogard were group one. The twins were group two. Fishlegs and Snotlout were group three.

We defeated them after a drawn out firefight. When it was over we regrouped at the hangar entrance.

"I was totally awesome back there." Snotlout gloated.

_"Yeah, we rocked!"_ Hookfang added.

_"Oh please, you couldn't-"_ Belch started to say, but was interrupted by a large explosion that rocked the ship.

"What was that?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"Dragon Team come in. Hiccup, do ya read me?" Came Gobber's voice over the comm.

"We read you Gobber. What was that explosion we just heard?" I replied.

"That! Would be the sound of the Covenant remnants damaging our engine's cooling system. Looks like we're landing earlier than expected guys. I need you to get down there and scout out a parking spot."

"Alright," I said turning to my team. "Everyone get to the Pelicans."

"Good thing we happen to be right outside a hangar." Commented Tuffnut.

We dashed back inside the hangar and made our way to the nearest unmanned Pelican. We piled Tuff, Ruff, Lout, and Legs into the back while me and Nogard got into the pilot and co-pilot seats. Just as I strapped myself in I looked up to see Astrid be my side with her helmet off. She then hit me on the shoulder.

"Ow." I said, rubbing my shoulder. It wasn't her hardest hit, but it still hurt.

"That's for pulling us into another crazy adventure." She said pointedly. She then grabbed my helmet and lifted it enough for her to kiss me. "That's for everything else." She said before climbing into the back and strapping in.

I could help but smile as I started flipping switches and pushing buttons to get the Pelican started.

"Hopeful Puffin, this is Pelican Delta-611. Preparing for take off."

"You're cleared for launch."

"Roger that. See you ring side." I said before hitting the ignition.

The engines started and the holding clamp was released for flight. We flew out of the hangar and into the space battle outside. I dodged and wove our way through the weapons fire until we reached a clear zone. Once we were in the clear we made our way for the ring.

"Gobber, can you hear me?"

"I hear ya Hiccup. What do ya need?"

"Just the coordinates for where you plan to land."

"Alright. Sending them to you now."

I looked at the comp screen and saw the coordinates.

"Okay, Dragon Team will go in ahead and secure the area. We'll meet you there."

"Good luck Hiccup."

I directed the Pelican towards the coordinates that the Hopeful Puffin had sent me. It a few minutes before we felt the turbulence of entering the ring's atmosphere. After about the minute though we passed through and the shaking stopped. We finally reached the coordinates and landed.

Nogard and I got out of our seats and entered the back room with the others, who were already unstrapping themselves. I opened the back hatch and looked out.

The area was a large ice canyon, big enough that the Hopeful Puffin would be able to fit in and be well hidden. There was a small river running through the canyon. Up river about 500 yards from our position was a waterfall coming out of the dead end wall of the canyon. I needed to get out to get a better view of the place.

I took my foot off of the Pelican ramp and set it, on Halo.

* * *

**_Well, those are the first two chapters of the group's next big adventure. So, before we go much further I believe there a few things I should make known._**

**_So first off I got several recommendations, by you wonderful viewers, to have the story go along with HTTYD 2, and/or the Dragons TV show. I already have a story in mind that unfortunately doesn't involve either plot lines._**

**_This is because while I enjoyed the TV show I'm not sure how to incorporate the story into this one. I might bring in some of the characters if I can make it work. Maybe I'll make a miniseries to incorporate the show into this AU. _**

**_As for the movie, I might be able to incorporate some elements into it. Once again though, I'll have to see the movie before I make any definite plans. _**

**_The story for this is actually going to follow more along the lines of Halo 4's story. There will be some plot changes. And yes, this means that a certain famous Spartan and his AI companion will be helping Dragon Squad, or will Dragon Squad be helping him? Guess you'll have to wait and find out as the story progresses._**

**_Wolffury out._**

**_P.S. and for any of you people who may have seen the movie before reading this. NO SPOILERS!_**


	3. Ch 3: Scouting

**_Alright so, yes I saw HTTYD 2 and it was spectacular beyond description! Plus, now that I have seen it, I found a way to incorporate it into the plot I have planned. _**

**_Oh yes, and I don't own How to train your Dragon or Halo. (But I wish I did.)_**

* * *

**Ch 3. Scouting**

* * *

~Astrid-201's POV~

I followed Hiccup out of the Pelican and looked around. The place was pretty, considering what it was. The high canyon walls made of ice were spaced far away enough from each other to allow the Hopeful Puffin to land here. I saw a rocky pathway that led from the bottom of the canyon to the top, it looked wide enough for our Warthogs to get up once they landed. An ice bridge spanned across the entire width of the canyon at the top.

"The canyon itself looks clear." Hiccup said.

"We should get up top to secure the area." I suggested.

"Alright. Astrid, myself, and Nogard will head up the path and check this side of the cliffs." He said pointing over his shoulder to the pathway with his thumb. "The rest of you take the Pelican to the top of these cliffs and check them."

"Yes sir." They called back before piling back in the Pelican. We watched as they hovered for a second and then flew off. We didn't see who had climbed into the pilot and co-pilot seat, which had me a little worried. Fishlegs was a decent pilot. Snotlout could be as well, when he didn't let his pigheaded attitude get the better of him that is. As for the twins...if the twins are flying then they're doomed.

"Come on guys. Lets get up there." Hiccup said as he started walking towards the path. Nogard and I quickly followed. "We got a lot of space to cover, and we're only on foot."

"And we'll still be back before them." Nogard commented. I smiled under my helmet at the comment. Partly because it was rare that you saw the Nightfury express a sense of humor. Mostly because he was probably right.

"Why do you think I let them take the ship? If they were on foot, we'd never get done." This caused us all to laugh, even Toothless and Stormfly.

When we reached the top of the path, we saw a large white field of snow and ice. The place was wide and open. About a half mile away was the edge of a forest. I looked across the great field and saw beautiful ice formations. Who knew that something so pretty, had the potential to destroy so much.

"Well, its pretty obvious there's no Covenant activity in the near area. We should still take a look into that forest." Hiccup said. We all started walking towards the forest.

The forest was full of tall pine trees and ferns. We walked around for a few hours. No sign of Covenant. Something then came in over the radio.

"Whoa, this is both awesome and scary!" Cried Tuffnut's voice.

"Watch where you're going, you lunatics!" Snotlout shouted.

They heard a large _boom_ crackle through the radio.

"I'm pretty sure our chances of survival just went down twenty percent." Fishlegs commented.

"Shut it bookworm!" Ruffnut shouted.

_"Yeah, shut it know-it-all." _Barf voiced in a similar manner.

_"Watch it mush-brain,"_ Meatlug threatened, displaying one of the rare times she ever got angry.

_"Hey, don't call my brother mush-brain, mush-brain!" _Belch retaliated.

"We better go find them before they get into even _more_ trouble." Hiccup noted sadly. His shoulders sagging as he turned around to start walking toward the rest of our team. He forgot to turn his radio off before he made his last comment though.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Snotlout questioned. "We don't need your help! Not as long as me and Hookfang are-"

The rest of his transmission remained unheard as Hookfang switched his radio off. Despite what was expected, Hookfang and Snotlout's relationship was shakier than the others. They didn't hate each other, but there were times when one couldn't stand the other. "The one" tended to be Hookfang, and "the other" tended to be Snotlout most of the time. Contrary to belief, Hookfang was much more reasonable than Snotlout was. Which would probably explain how he's survived this long.

"Thank you, Hookfang." I told the AI. "If I have to listen to one of his rants again. I'll rip his tongue out."

_"I'll invade and lock up his armor to make it easier for you." _Stormfly added. Several moments of silence -apart from the sounds of chaos and the twins yells that is- filled the air as we walked back towards the canyon. Until Hiccup broke the silence that is.

"Hookfang, do you not have a problem with that?" He asked awkwardly.

_"No not really."_ He replied. I could imagine him shrugging his shoulders as he said it.

"Uh, guys!" Tuffnut called out. "I think we're going down!"

_CRASH_

* * *

~Hiccup-200's POV~

One hour long run later and we found where the rest of the team was. It wasn't hard. All we had to do was follow the pillar of smoke that rose through the air, and the sounds of absolute chaos.

We peeked over the ridge to see a squadron of Covenant remnants advancing on our team. Five Grunts, three Jackals, and a Brute. They were being wary of the open door at the back of the pelican. Judging from the various corpses and the multicolored blood on the ground, the rest of team weren't going down easily. I nodded to Astrid and Nogard before we spread out.

"Alright Toothless. You know what to do."

_"Got it."_

The others waited for my go. I aimed down the sights of my Battle Rifle. I lined it up with the back of an unsuspecting Jackal's head. I pulled the trigger and the Jackal was killed instanly. Nogard fired his Carbine at the Brute, knocking his helmet off then sending a plasma bolt through it's unprotected head to finish it. Astrid tossed a grenade and used her assault rifle to make quick work of the Grunts.

The rest of the Jackals quickly raised their energy shields to defend, but Toothless sent out a radio frequency burst the disabled them. While the Jackals were shocked and confused about their shields turning off, I finished them off with a few bursts from my Battle Rifle.

We walked down the ridge and took a closer look at the downed Pelican. The ship's hull was riddled with scorch marks and tears in the armor. Smoke rose from one of the wings that had been torn in half. The cockpit's canopy was shattered. We walked around to the back, I looked in through the door and several bullets zoomed last my head. I immediately ducked back around the corner.

"SNOTLOUT! SNOTLOUT! OY, OY, OY!"

"Snotlout, that's my _head_ that you nearly took off."

"Yeah, but I didn't. So what's your point?" He replied as he walked out of the Pelican like nothing happened. He cried out in pain as Astrid twisted his wrist in a death grip.

"His point, is that we're your _allies_," she nearly screamed at him. She let go of his hand and kicked him to the ground. The rest of the team started getting out, the twins making sure to jump on Snotlout's back on their way.

"I knew we shouldn't have let the twins fly." Fishlegs muttered to himself.

"Is anyone hurt?" Snotlout was the only one to raise his hand, still lying face first in mud. "I mean seriously injured, and anyone except Snotlout."

"I'll get you for that Hiccup."

"Well, as long as there are no complaints, let's get back so we can report to Gobber."

* * *

~Ice Canyon~

The Hopeful Puffin had landed an hour ago and repairs were already underway. The scanners had picked up an energy source twenty miles away. We figured that would have to something critical to the ring's ability to function. If we could find out what it was, we might find a way to disable Halo.

I walked down the halls with my helmet under my arm. I had checked for Astrid in her room, but she wasn't there. If she wasn't there, then I knew where to find her. I entered the firing range and my eyes were instantly drawn to her. She was practicing trick-shots with a sniper rifle. The target at the other end of the room had a fist-sized hole punched through the middle.

"I take it you're ready to destroy this ring?" I asked sarcastically as I leaned against the wall. She set the sniper rifle down and took her helmet off. Her golden blonde hair never ceased to mesmerize me as it fell down from being tucked inside her helmet. She leaned against the wall next to me and pushed her bangs behind her ear.

"You have no idea. The sooner this is over the better. What do you think we'll find down there?"

"If we're lucky, a way to shut down if not destroy this ring. Although, I'm a little scarred of what else we might find down there."

"Flood?"

"Yeah. Those things were hard enough to beat back on Berk. Now, we'll be on their home turf."

I looked over as I felt her place her hand on my shoudler. She smiled at me before planting a light kiss on my cheek.

"As long as we have each other, nothing can stop us."

* * *

~Halo Interior Entrance~

We had arrived in our Warthogs less than five minutes ago. The metallic structure stuck through the ice like the horn of an animal. Bright blue lights streamed up towards the tip before launching a bright blue ball of light into the sky. Forerunner markings adorned the walls. I walked up to the holographic control panel for the door.

"Toothless, you think you can get it open?"

_"You bet your socks I can!"_

"Does that mean you and Stormfly are the ones who keep stealing Gobber's socks?" Astrid asked.

"How would two AI steal Gobber's socks?" I asked in return. Toothless, however, replied with an answer I wasn't expecting.

_"Does he still think trolls are doing it?"_

"Um, yes?" I answered with uncertainty.

_"Then I admit nothing."_

One second later the hologram switched from red to green, and the door slid open. We walked inside as the lights on the walls and ceiling lit up. The tall hexagon hallways stretched on for twenty yards before the dropping down a long flight of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was another closed door.

This one wasn't locked and opened to reveal a dark room. The only light came from six large cylinders filled with murky green water. We stepped into the room with our weapons ready. We hadn't encountered any Covenant Remnants on our way here, which made us all very suspicious.

I jumped back in fright as a giant purple lightbulb dropped down in front of my face. It floated back as the main lights to the room turned on. I looked around to see the rest of my team aiming their weapons at the floating metal ball. Now that the lights were on, I could see the lightbulb looked more like a floating robotic eye. It then spoke to us in a echoing robotic voice.

_"Welcome to Installation 02!"_

* * *

_**So, I probably don't need to say this but this story will contain spoilers for the HTTYD 2 movie. Don't worry they won't happen for a while so you still have time to go and see it. I'm serious, go see it. That is an order!**_

_**Onto other matters, I'm facing a slight dilemma. I don't know what to name the Monitor. I could use one of the characters from the HTTYD series, but even then I don't know who. So I decided that I'll leave it up to you guys. Just let me know in the reviews what name you think it should have. Remember that it doesn't have to be a HTTYD name. **_

_** Speaking of which, for those who do choose a HTTYD name for it: Valka, Drago, and Eret are off limits. I already have plans for them to be different characters who will appear later on. I might accept Alvin the Treacherous or Dagur the Deranged, but I'm thinking of doing a mini-series of short adventures which might involve them. Once again, I'll leave it up to you guys.**_

_**I'm going to work on some of my other stories so that should leave you guys plenty of time to leave your opinions. The sooner the better though.**_

_**As always, please leave a review of what you think of the story so far.**_


	4. Ch 4: 007 Anguished Cure

_**Phew, I'm back! Took me long enough for how small these chapters are. Long story short, life has been busy. Good news though, we're finally getting into the stuff from HTTYD 2 AND Halo 4. On with the story!**_

* * *

**Ch 4. 007 Anguished Cure**

* * *

"Greetings Reclaimers! I am so pleased that you have finally arrived," the floating lightbulb exclaimed before floating around to look each of us in the face. I mentally noted that it's voice sounding like a young girl's, aside from the slight echo of course. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the monitor of this installation, zero-zero-seven Anguished Cure. Those pests have been trying to invade for a few months. I could have handled them myself, but now we can be rid of them even-"

Anguished Cure froze in front of Nogard's face. They both just stared at each other for several seconds. Nogard out of curiosity, and slight anger at the invasion of his personal space. Anguished Cure... I'm not sure why she was staring. It's hard to tell emotions when there isn't a face.

"Intruder!" The monitor's light shifted from purple to crimson red as she sounded the alarm. Everyone in my squad trained their weapons onto the floating ball. I, on the other hand, leapt in between the monitor and Nogard with one hand facing each of them.

"Woah! Woah woah, woah, woah! There's no need for to start shooting. Now let us just calm down and talk things out. Okay?" Nogard reluctantly lowered his weapon, but the monitor remained in danger mode. "Look, I don't know what your previous encounters with the Covenant have been like, but we now have an alliance with the Elites. Nogard here is a good friend of mine. You can trust him."

"If you insist Reclaimer." The monitor's light changed back to purple, but it had more of a reddish tinge to it then it had before. Anguished Cure floated away from Nogard and we followed it into the middle of the room. "As you can see, Installation zero-two is running at optimal efficiency. Although I fear that now the pests have landed this Instillation's security is at risk. The Flood have been kept in containment, but I fear the savage nature of the pests may result in their escape."

"Wait, are you saying that those ugly green squishy things, could get out?" Tuffnut questioned.

"Yes."

Then Snotlout decided to be, well, Snotlout. "Which is exactly why we're going to blow them all up!"

"Snotlout!" Astrid shrieked, and with good reason. We'd read the reports about how 343 Guilty Spark had taken the news about destroying the Halo Ring. For all we knew this monitor could react even worse to the idea.

"Blow up the Flood?" The monitor inquired. Her voice sounded intrigued and curious rather than infuriated. "How do you intend to do that?"

Fishlegs decided to be the one to explain the plan. "Well, the process is rather simple. All we have to do is set off a large explosion that will damage enough of the ring, then all the energy reactors will cause a domino effect that will destroy it."

"Hmm," Anguished Cure hummed. "Or you could use the Ring's self-destruct protocol."

We were all stunned by the monitor's suggestion. We had been expecting anger or violence, but not helpfulness.

"Uh, I thought you monitors were given the task of protecting the Halo Rings?" I questioned.

"Our programming dictates that we do whatever it takes to contain the Flood. This task includes being the caretakers of the Halo Installations. While I can unlock the door to access the self-destruct protocol, I cannot initiate it. Only a Reclaimer such as yourselves can activate it." Anguished Cure replied.

"So you have no problem with us blowing up the Ring?"

"No. In fact, I'm looking forward to it! After all the time I've spent on this Instillation, I can honestly say it gets a little dull. Why? Were you expecting a different reaction?"

"Well, the last monitor our people encounter tried to kill them when they tried to blow up Halo."

"Really? Interesting. Of course, the Forerunners did always say that I was abnormally rambunctious."

"O-okay. So in that case, lead the way, I guess." I said, as Anguished Cure's light turned into a bright purple.

* * *

Anguished Cure led the way through the metallic hallways. The monitor hummed a tune that I was unfamiliar with during our journey. We passed by several Sentries as they ran maintenance on the inner workings of the Ring. The complete journey through the tunnels took almost an hour. Then we reached our destination.

The metal door slid down to reveal a round control room with hologram terminals lining the walls. In the center of the room was a large glowing blue reactor. Four angled metal beam rose from the ground and symmetrically surrounded the reactor. The monitor floated along the ceiling above our heads.

"Now, where was that protocol located?" she asked herself.

"You don't know where it is?" Astrid asked. "You're the monitor. You're supposed to know everything about this Ring."

"I do know!" Anguished Cure shot back. "I've just...misplaced it in my databanks is all."

I raised my hand to gently silence Astrid before she could speak again. "Ugh, guys, upload your AI's into the terminals. Maybe they can help locate this hidden protocol."

We all walked over to different terminals and uploaded our AI's into them. After about ten minutes and five false alarms, Stormfly managed to locate the hidden protocol. While Fishlegs and Anguished Cure tried to activate said protocol, everyone else tried to occupy their time until the job was done. The twins were taking turns seeing who could get on Snotlout's nerves the most. Astrid and Nogard were sparring with their energy weapons. I was leaning against the wall next to a terminal while Toothless continued to fish around inside.

_"Hey Hiccup," _Toothless said, calling my attention.

"Yeah buddy?"

_"I think you should take a look at this."_

I pushed off from the wall and turned to face the terminal. A few seconds later a large sphere was projected in front of me. At first it didn't seem like much, then I noticed that it was covered in intricate mechanical markings. One part of it was a large round iris door. Then a word that Toothless had translated popped up beneath the projection.

_Requiem_

"What am I looking at bud?"

_"Some of the data is corrupted but according to the information stored in this terminal, it's a planet that has been encased in a metal shield. It's located in the Epoloch system, approximately 7230 light years from the Sol system. The shield and everything on the planet appear to be of Forerunner technology."_

"This could be either really good, or really bad."

_"Either way, we can't risk the Covenant remnants reaching it. The file on the planet says that one of their greatest deities resides on the planet."_

"Which one is that?"

_"It says that he goes by the name, **Drago Bludvist**."_

"Interesting..."

"I got it!" Fishlegs exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their eyes towards him. "But I was only able to set the timer for two hours."

"Not bad," Anguished Cure complimented, "for a boy."

* * *

~UNSC Hopeful Puffin: one hour later~

Everyone aboard the ship scrambled to get the Hopeful Puffin ready to launch. The monitor, Anguished Cure, floated around the ship and assisted with repairs where she could. After some debate, I had convinced the others that the monitor was friendly. Once the Ring was destroyed, her programming would no longer be in effect and she would be free to help us in other future matters. She had even volunteered to let us access her programming to rewrite it if possible.

Forty-six minutes later and the Hopeful Puffin trembled as it broke out of the Ring's atmosphere. I braced myself on one of the handrails on the ship's bridge. I had gotten the okay from Gobber to launch an expedition to investigate _Requiem_. Astrid and Nogard had accompanied me to the bridge and were each bracing themselves on the technicians chairs.

Before we traveled to Requiem though, we would need to stop at one of the UNSC repair stations to finish repairing the Hopeful Puffin. Not to mention the damages we would receive if we encountered any more Covenant ships. In our current state, we would be lucky if our engines held out long enough to get to Earth. Thankfully the repair station was only half that distance.

As soon as we were clear of the atmosphere, the crew went straight to work on preparing the slipspace jump. A Covenant remnant ship appeared on our sensors, but they were too late. Before their ship could fire it's first blast, we jumped into slipspace. The Halo Ring coincidentally blowing up at the same time we made the jump.

* * *

~UNSC Repair Station Churchill~

It had been several days since our escape from Halo. We had dug into Anguished Cure's cyber-brain and removed any programming that might result in her betraying us. Everyone else was enjoying the limited time that we had on the repair station. I used to be enjoying it, until I got a call from my dad that drastically dampened my spirits. I was currently thinking things over on the command bridge of the Hopeful Puffin, when Astrid walked in.

"So, you just missed another great game of Grifball with the others," she spoke cheerily.

"I've had a lot on my mind recently."

"Hey," she said softly as she stood beside me. "Is something wrong?"

"I had another talk with my dad about promotions," was all I had to say for her to nod in understanding. This wasn't the first time this issue had come up. Technically I was supposed to be a colonel by now, but I had gotten too caught up in hunting the Covenant Remnants to make it official. So I started to explain my problems further by imitating my father.

"He says to me, '**Son, you have become a fine Spartan, and I couldn't be prouder of you.**'"

Then Astrid chipped in with a nasally voice, "_Well thanks dad._"

I just looked at her incredulously, "What? I do not sound like that."

"_Oh yeah, sure you don't_," she continued, gesturing her arms about in a ridiculous fashion.

"And what was that? I don't not move my arms like that," I said, while subconsciously doing similar gestures. Something that Astrid didn't miss.

"You just did!" She said while lightly laughing at me. I even laughed with her for a bit.

I grabbed her right arm while also gently grabbing her chin, forcing her to look me in the face. "Hey, look at me, this is very serious." I told her gently, doing the last part in my fake serious voice. "My dad told me, '**Son, I am getting old for a Spartan. So I think that is about time that I leave Berk in a new general's hands. So I-**"

"He's promoting you to General!" Astrid exclaimed, looking overjoyed. I on the other hand, was not. "Hiccup that's great! You're going to be a General at the age of twenty."

"Easy for you to say. You've always known what you wanted to be, but I don't know if I want to be a General, or take command of Berk." I said depressingly, as I looked out the window and into space. I felt Astrid place a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"What you're looking for isn't out there, it's in here." She said as she placed a hand over my heart. I looked at her to see her smiling at me, and I smiled back. How in the world had I gotten so lucky? I had the urge to kiss her, but was interrupted by one of the communication technicians.

"Sir, we're receiving an SOS signal."

"Play it on the speakers," I told him. The technician pressed a few buttons, and a female voice spoke over the bridge's speakers.

_**"Mayday Mayday Mayday - this is UNSC FFG201, Forward Unto Dawn requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard - prioritization code victor zero five dash three dash sierra zero one one seven."**_

I head quickly turned to look at Astrid. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly agape in disbelief. Whatever shock she was going through she quickly recovered from though. She put her game face on as she turned to the technician.

"Where is that distress call coming from?" She ordered. I hadn't seen her so serious since our days in Dragon Training. The technician looked at me for approval of the order and I nodded. Him along with several others immediately went to work on locating the source of the signal. Within minutes we got our answer, but it was one of the last ones that we were expecting.

"Sir, it's coming from those same coordinates that you were planning to investigate earlier."

I didn't need to look at Astrid to know that both our eyes had gone wide at this information. I turned to look at Astrid, and as soon as our eyes met I knew we were thinking the same thing. Astrid got on the comm system and called the rest of our team back aboard the ship. I quickly started giving orders to prepare the ship for launch. The rest of the crew had no problem taking orders from me. I just hoped Gobber would remain oblivious to us taking the ship. If he found out he would undoubtedly nag me about going back to Berk for my promotion like my father had ordered me too.

With the crew working at their quickest, we were ready and detached from the repair station within minutes. Gobber tried to call over the communications system, but I just blocked his call. Everyone scrambled to get into their cryo-chambers while the AI finished making preparations for the slipspace jump. Just before the lid closed on my cryo-chamber, one last thought ran through my head. The ship's name and the prioritization code could only mean one thing.

_"Chief, it's time to bring you home."_

* * *

**_GRRs (Guest Review Responses)-_**

**_Name Idea: First of all, thank you for the suggestion. You probably noticed that I didn't use it though. I will have the group rename the monitor later on in the story, but as for the numbering... that's a little tougher to explain. If you look up either 343 Guilty Spark or just the Monitors on the Halo Wiki. It shows that there is actually a system for numbering the Monitors. There's also a pattern for the naming of the monitors, but the wiki does a better job of explaining both of these than I can. Sorry for not being able to use part of your suggestion. Hope your still enjoying the story though._**

**_A/N: So now we're kind of following the HTTYD 2 story a bit more, and it's mixed with the Halo 4 storyline pretty well. Next we will get to see the team's reaction to landing on Requiem and begin their search for John-117._**

**_Also, bonus cookies for anyone who can guess who Anguished Cure's personality is (intended to be) based off of. I'm not sure how well I captured said personality, so feel free to tell me how I did. If you can guess that is._**


End file.
